


Hifuharem

by Basicallymonkey101



Series: Mahiru Koizumi’s Wacky Adventures [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fuck Monokid, Hifumi has a harem, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallymonkey101/pseuds/Basicallymonkey101
Summary: Mahiru gets the hits for Hifumi
Relationships: Yamada Hifumi/Koizumi Mahiru/Akamatsu Kaede/Monokid
Series: Mahiru Koizumi’s Wacky Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Hifuharem

Mahiru stumbled out of the piss bar, drunken and sad. Yet another day she would go home alone, midgetless and sexually unsatisfied. She thought about how her day went, reliving every waking moment. She thought about Tenko, and her mind wandered to a beautiful sight: Hifumi Yamada

His body was perfect in every way, his bowling ball form made her feel hot on the inside, and his soothing voice was music to her ears. She screamed up to the heavens “where is he! I have to find him! My truly beloved !!1!1”

But Atua is a generous god, and gave Mahiru a map. She sobbed tears of joy at the bought of meeting with that hunk of man, and she ran to where the map told her to go. She happened upon the old headquarters of the simp hunters, now titled “Pimp”. Kinky.

Mahiru flung open the door, and ran to the backdrops that were always there trust me. She enetered the forbidden realm, and was graced by her glorious senpai uwu. Hifumi had his arms draped around Kayayday and Stinky Rat Bear, was one cuddling the sides of the massive man.

Mahiru dove onto his massive gut, pleasuring herself in the action. “Ho Ho! So it seems my newest addition is delectably kinky!” He said, glasses magically moving up His fave because his hands were busy with his harem in the making don’t ask it isn’t pg-13

“Let me join your harem!” Mahiru cried, earning a mighty chortle from the large man .”I will do exactly that, Ms Koizumi! Or should I say, Mrs. Yamada!” Kaede sniffled, nuzzling closer to Hifumi. “But I thought I was Mrs. Yamada...” Hifumi patted her head, a glorious pg-13 action that I can tell you guys about because this is a good Atuan household.

“Fret not, my dear. You can simply both be Mrs Yamada.” The girls swooned, while Stinky Rat Bear looked up atvhis harem master. “I’m still Mr. Kuma though, right lugnut?” Hifumi. Looked down ypon stinky Rat Bear, his silent judgement rippling unknown sensations throughout Kaede and Mahiru. “You. You must be seeing your sister. Stinky Rat Bear, know this. Incest is, in fact, not wincest!”

Hifumi grabbed Stinky Rat Bear and tore him in half like Jesus Christ dude. Mahiru gave another swoon. He was so manly, and so reliable. This truly was the perfect t man! Kaede and Mahiru closed in on the ultimate life form, and he laughed to himself. “I hope you girls are ready for a reward!”

The three of them prepared for some very non pg-13 actions I can’t really tell you about but let me tell you. It was hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t Try Me


End file.
